


Visitor

by ryttu3k



Series: Simstagram Side Stories [2]
Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Attraction, Human/Vampire Relationship, Immortality, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryttu3k/pseuds/ryttu3k
Summary: An unexpected visitor shows up on Caleb's doorstep.
Relationships: Caleb Vatore/Johnny Zest, Morgyn Ember/Caleb Vatore
Series: Simstagram Side Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643032
Kudos: 14





	Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an expansion of my [Simstagram account](https://www.instagram.com/calebvvatore/) for Caleb. He and Johnny have been dating for just over a year and live in Alto Apartments in Uptown; Caleb is working through PTSD from a few years earlier when he was forcibly turned. Having sought out the Sage of the Untamed some months ago to seek a cure for his vampirism, he had been forced to leave without answers...
> 
> The accompanying post can be found [here](https://www.instagram.com/p/B85LfEXFQBu/).
> 
> Trigger warning for a brief mention of attempted suicide.

A Sage stands at the front door.

Caleb doesn't breathe, but he still feels breathless. His heart isn't beating, but if it did, it'd skip a beat. His palms are clammy as he stares at Morgyn, as Morgyn stares at him, because Morgyn is _here_.

And if they're here, then that means they could have answers.

Wordlessly, Caleb steps back, allows Morgyn entry to the apartment. Lilith moves in his peripheral vision, emerging from the study as she wipes paint off her hands; she nearly drops the rag.

"I'll get Johnny," she murmurs, and steps back inside.

Dressed in street clothes with not an occult symbol to be seen, standing before the fireplace like a preacher, Morgyn still retains the presence of a Sage. Caleb swallows, glances at Johnny, beside him on the couch, wonders if he's feeling it too. There is power there, and the title of _Untamed_ still seems apt.

"This will just be a brief visit," Morgyn says, and Caleb cannot look away, "Concerning my research on vampirism. To find an answer for your dilemma, Caleb."

His name in Morgyn's mouth feels like an obscenity.

"I have investigated," they say, and shakes their head. "The results aren't promising. Most of the literature is concerned with how to kill vampires, or how to avoid being killed by one. Wards of garlic are meant to repel, wards of wolfsbane are designed to strip a vampire of their powers. There is nothing I have found concerning _curing_ vampirism. It's possible that in the past, those vampires who found themselves tormented by their state of being simply killed themselves."

"Already tried that," Caleb says drily, and Johnny gives him an alarmed look. He reaches out to squeeze his hand reassuringly. "Lilith stopped me. I think these two would be mad at me if I tried again."

"You'd better believe it," Lilith mutters; Johnny only squeezes his hand back hard enough that it'd hurt if he was still human.

Morgyn gazes at him for another long moment, then inclines their head. Not really a nod. Just an acknowledgement. "Then," they continue, "There are rumours. It is rumoured - not proven - that a vampire that successfully kills their maker will be rewarded by a return to humanity. Of course, there is also conflicting information - a vampire who kills their maker may simply gain their position and power. It may depend on technique or method. A ritual, perhaps."

Caleb is already shaking his head, and he's let go of Johnny's hand to dig his nail into his jeans.

He's already killed once. He won't do it again. Not even against the worst of his tormentors.

"Would it have to be the person who wants to be cured doing the killing themselves?" Lilith asks, and her voice is soft and steady. "Or could someone else do it instead, for them?"

"I don't know." Morgyn meets her gaze for a long moment. "We may have to investigate that possibility."

Anxiously, Caleb licks his lips. "Did you have any good news?"

Much to his surprise, Morgyn actually nods, turns their attention to Johnny. "You are Johnny, yes?" they confirm, and when Johnny nods, they press on. "Caleb tells me you offered to let him turn you. I have another alternative. There are potions that we, witches and casters and mages, can make use of to offer near-unlimited youth. While they would not be as potent in a human, it would still be possible for you to be rejuvenated. So long as you were able to take the potion every decade or so, you will stay young. You will not die of age, although you may fall under other misfortune. That, of course, is true of everyone."

"I'll do it," Johnny says immediately, "If it means not leaving Caleb alone. Even if it tastes gross." There's a faint hint of a smile on his lips at that. "Even if it tastes of liquorice or something."

Morgyn grins; Caleb thinks of wild animals. "It tastes of alabaster dust and valerian. And lemons."

"Not lemons!!"

Morgyn gazes at him for a long time, then nods. "Then I will return in..." They wave a hand. "Five years or so. I believe you will be nearing thirty then, and the potion will have more immediate effect to reduce your visual age to your early twenties. Visually, you and Caleb will still appear to be the same age."

Five years, Caleb thinks, and suppresses a wince.

Lilith raises a hand like she's in school, glances speedily at Caleb then back up at Morgyn. "You know," she points out, "You can come back earlier than that, if you want. Like - if you're going to help give Johnny eternal life, then you could at least get to know us better. And maybe we could find a better cure if we work together, right?"

Caleb thinks he may just adore his twin sometimes.

A smile twitches on Morgyn's tattooed lips. "Ah. I could do that too, I suppose."

"You'd be welcome," Caleb says softly.

"Thank you, Caleb."

  


Morgyn turns to him, his name on their lips again. Caleb feels impaled on that glance, at the intensity of green highlighted in black and red. So unexpected, that green. The black and white, the red and gold, so like his own favourite colours, deep and rich and luxurious - and then that green glance, the colour of new leaves and light, of acid and bubbling things in cauldrons.

Johnny's eyes are green too, but softer, trending towards the blue. He's soft cool colours, grounded and steady; he is a pillar of stability when demons tear at Caleb's mind.

If he was to touch Morgyn, Caleb feels as if he would be swept away.

Morgyn doesn't stay long. Lilith shows them to the door and Caleb hears them speaking softly, murmurs he can't catch; he turns to Johnny and buries his face against his shoulder.

"Sorry," he says, and doesn't explain just how many things it's for.

"S'okay," Johnny says quietly. "A potion, huh... I can deal with that."

Wordlessly, Caleb reaches for his hand again.

The door closes; Lilith's footsteps grow louder as she drops herself in the armchair again. "Okay," she says with her voice firm, "I have to say it. I can't _not_ say it."

Caleb glances at her quizzically.

"Is it just me," she says, "Or is Morgyn _really fucking hot_?"

Laughter ripples through the room. Even Johnny is nodding fervently. "I mean, I didn't want to be the one to say it," he says sheepishly; Caleb grins and nudges him fondly with his shoulder.

Lilith laughs again, drops her head back. "We'll find an answer," she says with her eyes closed. "I promise. We'll find it."

"Even if it has lemons," Johnny promises, and Caleb, Caleb manages to smile, lets the tension ease from his body as he sinks against his boyfriend's side.

They'll find an answer. He'll see those bright green eyes again.


End file.
